Promise
by Aurehen
Summary: A story about Legolas, his brother, trust, promises and lots of orcs!
1. Trust

**I'm so late, I know and I'm truly sorry! One of the reasons is a writer's block (as you will notice?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, if I did I'd be rich and (surprise, surprise!) I'm _not_; so, don't sue me!**

**My first story in 2006 (Lol, it's February!) Yay!**

_**Promise**_

**_Chapter one: Trust_**

"We are ready to leave, adar," Legolas said as he waited patiently for his father's response.

Thranduil carefully eyed his oldest son and commander Arandur, who was also standing in his study.

"That's good, you can go then."

Before they could reach the door the king added: "Be careful."

"Of course, adar, as always," Legolas answered knowing the opposite was true.

Thranduil knew he didn't have to say anything else; he waited for his oldest son and commander to leave his study and then continued working. He hoped that for once they would come back unharmed.

llll

Legolas was about to leave the stables when he saw his little brother.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," he told Arandur as he jumped off of his mare.

"What are you up to?" Legolas asked with a sigh.

"I'm coming with you."

'_Not again,'_ Legolas thought more than a little frustrated.  
"You're too young, Eleiden, it's too dangerous," he reasoned.

"You were younger than me."

"I was reckless. Do you _want_ to hear another one of adar's long and boring lectures?" Legolas wanted to turn around and leave, he didn't want to have this conversation for a fourth time.

"Yes, if that's what it takes to prove I'm old enough."

"You're _not_ old enough and neither was I, how many times do I have to tell you it's too dangerous?"

"Fine, I won't join you."

Legolas frowned. "Just like that? And you won't follow us on your own either?"

"Trust me, I won't."

"How come I have a hard time believing that?"

Eleiden rolled his eyes.

"At least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Alright, but I hope I _can_ trust you."

"You still are," Eleiden suddenly said with a smile after a short silence.

"What?"

"Reckless. Legolas, don't tell adar I asked again."

Legolas didn't immediately know how to react, "I won't. I have to leave now, do _not_ follow me," he repeated his previous words.

"I promise."

Legolas was worried. He thought about warning his father but the fact that he had told his brother he wouldn't made him decide against it. He knew his brother was at least as stubborn as he was and that scared him terribly. Eleiden was still too young to fight orcs, spiders or any other creatures that could possibly attack them on their patrol. Legolas wouldn't be able to look after his brother if he joined them.

It didn't take Legolas long to catch up with the other warriors.

"Your highness," Arandur greeted him, "is everything alright with your brother?"

"I hope so, but I fear he might do something…"

"Reckless," Arandur ended his sentence.

Legolas offered a small smile.

"Exactly."

"He's smart enough to know the dangers that come with patrolling these parts of the forest."

"I knew the dangers too and still..."

"Let us hope then he's smarter than you were at his age."

Legolas didn't bother to reply, he just dared another smile despite the situation.

"Impossible!" Arandur broke the silence after a while. Most of the Mirkwood elves had been fairly quiet.

"I sense it too, orcs, close by." Legolas replied.

"My prince?" One of the other warriors addressed him.

"Yes, I know, prepare for battle!"

"That's not what I meant, your highness, isn't that your brother?"

Legolas dared not to turn around and see for himself, but he knew he had to. He gave the command to his mare and hoped it not to be Eleiden.

'_Be wrong, be wrong, be wrong.'_

Unfortunately the warrior had been right.

Because of the orcs getting dangerously close, he didn't have much time to get angry.

"Eleiden," he said on a tone that made his brother flinch, "What in the Valar's name are you doing here, I told you not to follow us!"

Eleiden couldn't find the right words to come out of his mouth so he kept silent and waited patiently for his older brother's lecture to end.

"I don't have time for this; I will leave the yelling to adar when we get home."

'_**If** we get home,'_ he added in thoughts.

Eleiden frowned when the expected lecture didn't come, he had a feeling his brother was planning something.

Legolas quickly took in his current surroundings and sighed in relief when his eyes came across a tall tree.

"Climb that tree, you'll be safe up there while we fight these creatures," he said as he reached for his bow.

"No."

"Fine, _stay_ and get yourself killed," he replied coldly.

Before Eleiden could react the orcs came in sight and arrows started flying.

llll

**Yay, cliffie! Once again I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this, I have lots of excuses but I won't bother you with that! R&R! I'll try to post chapter two as soon as possible.**


	2. Madness

**Yeah, I know, I'm very, _very_ late. I'm having a few back problems and of course there's also the other excuse called 'school'. Anyway, I'm really sorry. But before you start throwing stuff at me, I'll give you a new chappy. Enjoy! (And if you really can't resist... throw cookies!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, never did and never will. If I did I'd be rich (wish I was).**

_**Promise**_

Chapter Two: Madness

Legolas glanced once more at his brother before firing his first arrow that day. The arrow ended up in an orc's forehead. It was then Eleiden noticed he hadn't brought his own bow, sword or any other weapon to defend himself with. He cursed loud enough for the other elves to hear. When Legolas saw what the problem was, he quickly dropped one of his twin blades at his brother's feet. Not a word was said and Eleiden knew it wasn't the right time for a discussion so he grabbed the blade and started fighting.

Eleiden tried hard to concentrate on the fight instead of his anger and at the same time, admiration for his brother. He had never actually seen Legolas in a real fight and every single move his brother made, surprised him in a way.

'_Focus,'_ he tried to tell himself.

He was shocked when an arrow almost went through his ear. He sighed in relief when he found his ear still attached to his head. The arrow had missed it, thankfully. He was getting tired and wasn't paying enough attention.

The real shock came when he saw who had released the arrow. His own brother had tried to shoot him? He shook his head.

Legolas pointed at something behind him and mouthed, _'concentrate!'_

Only one word that said more than enough.

Eleiden turned around and his eyes fell on a dead orc with an arrow in his left eye. He immediately knew what had happened and nodded his thanks. He wasn't sure if his brother had seen the gesture, but he couldn't care less.

'_Should've climbed that tree,' _he thought.

Legolas was faster out of arrows than he had expected and apparently he wasn't the only one. He couldn't really recall the last time they had to fight so many orcs; definitely a new record. He remembered a conversation with his father where he had asked for more elves to come along. Unfortunately, king Thranduil had not thought that necessary for a routine patrol. Little did they know that the great king would come to regret that decision.

Lost in thoughts, just like his brother had been a few minutes earlier, he didn't see the orc-arrow coming.

"Legolas!" His brother yelled.

He wasn't able to get out the arrow's path in time and it embedded itself in his left shoulder. His brother had, still, just saved his life; the arrow would've probably embedded itself in his chest if he hadn't moved at his brother's frantic call. Legolas couldn't avoid falling and hitting his head on a hard object though. Only unconsciousness was left now.

**llll**

Legolas woke with a headache. He opened his eyes only to close them again with a groan.

"Your highness," he heard. It took him a few moments to recognize the voice.

"Arandur," he replied as he slowly tried to open his eyes again.

He felt a stabbingpain in his left shoulder so he brought his right hand up to touch the aching spot, only to be stopped by the commander.

"Don't touch it and don't try to remove the sling," Arandur said on a stern tone, like a mother would.

"What happened?"

Arandur frowned, "you don't remember?"

_'Obviously not'_, he wanted to reply when it suddenly all came back to him.

"I remember," he said instead. "Where's my brother?"

"The orcs… took him."

The main reason Arandur immediately told the truth is because he didn't have the heart to hide it. Legolas would find out anyway and it probably wouldn't have taken long for the Mirkwood prince to figure it out.

Legolas didn't react the way Arandur expected. He didn't know whether to feel angry or sad, probably both, he decided.

"What about the rest?"

"Four were also taken and the others are dead I'm afraid." Arandur knew Legolas was worried, the younger elf just wasn't showing it, which was to be expected.

"Why did they leave us then?"

"Apparently, we were both knocked unconscious. I guess they must've thought we were dead too."

"So now they_ think_?" Legolas said as he tried to get up with the support of a nearby tree.

'_Not a wise idea,'_ he suddenly heard.

"You can't stop me."

"Attempts to stop you are useless, your highness. You will eventually stop _yourself_ when you come to the conclusion you're not ready yet; most of the time that's when you collapse."

Legolas ignored the commander.

'_Not a wise idea,'_ a voice said again.

"Will you stop saying that?"

Arandur frowned. _'Perhaps it's the concussion speaking,' _he thought.

"I didn't say anything, my prince."

Legolas meanwhile had given up his plan to get up on his own and was sitting against the tree now.

"You didn't?"

"Perhaps I should check your head injury again?"

"No, I'm fine, help me up," he changed the subject, "I'm going after them."

"How?"

"Look, I know this is madness and I won't ask you to join me and endanger your own life."

Arandur had still not moved. "I will not leave you, and not only because I fear your father's wrath if I returned alone, but because I strongly believe you could use a bit of help," he said as he eyed the sling.

"We don't have much time."

"I'm afraid you are right." Arandur finally obeyed and helped him up.

With surprisingly not too many problems he managed to climb his horse.

**llll**

"The orcs don't _have_ to see us," Legolas said after a while.

Arandur snorted, not very elflike.

"And how are we going to manage _that_?"

"We wait till they sleep and then we'll quickly kill the remaining orcs guarding my brother and the others."

"That's a really smart idea; _we'll quickly kill the remaining orcs_?" He repeated sarcastically. "What if they wake up?"

"We'll improvise."

"I still don't think that's a good idea, wha-"

"Wait," Legolas suddenly interrupted the commander.

Arandur nodded. "We're almost there."

They rode a little bit further until they were right next to the orc encampment.

Legolas sighed. "Now we wait till dark."

-

**R&R? **

**Btw, I'll try to update a bit faster, I promise!**


	3. Four, five, six! Wait six?

**It's been over a month! I can't believe it. Let's just keep it at 'sorry, for making you guys wait!' **

**Btw: I don't own, never did and never will!**

**Enjoy Chap three! R and R!**

**It's my birthday so er… be nice!**

_**Promise**_

Chapter three: Four, five,six! Wait… six?

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea", Legolas suddenly said.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Legolas didn't reply, he kept staring at something that wasn't really there.

"Your highness, do you have a new plan?" Arandur asked again.

For a moment the voice seemed distant and strange to his ears. He shook his head and finally made eye contact with the commander.

"Of course not," he answered softly, "we might be too late if we wait till dark."

Arandur nodded, he understood what was going through the younger elf's mind.

"Orcs normally don't take prisoners, unless they… unless they want to have fun." He felt his stomach turn at the thought.

Darkness fell, but they waited a little longer before sneaking into the orc encampment. They were lucky, most of the orcs, like Legolas had thought, were asleep and much to their surprise there were only three orcs guarding the six elves.

Legolas smiled; apparently the orcs were not expecting visitors.

'_Wait… six elves? Who's…?'_

His vision was definitely not clear enough to recognize the elf he hadn't noticed on his first count.

"Do we know him?"

Arandur was also frowning and thinking the exact same thing. "I doubt it, your highness."

'_He somehow looks familiar,' _Legolas thought, _'that is _if _my vision isn't tricking me.'_

"We should do it now."

Legolas suddenly cursed softly, but loud enough for Arandur's ears. He also understood why.

"Don't worry your highness I thought about it."

Legolas smiled slightly in reply. "How many did you retrieve?"

"Not so many. Only…" he stopped for a moment, "two arrows, I'm afraid."

"That's enough. Just make sure you get those two orcs over there, I'll take the other one," he said calmly as he pointed to where the orcs were guarding their companions.

Arandur nodded but wasn't certain this was going to work. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't yet. He would only believe it when they were home safely.

He looked at the prince and worried.

"Are you sure you can pull this off, your highness?"

"No," Legolas replied.

He silently made his way to the other side of the camp just like he had told Arandur. The commander would fire his arrows first and then it was up to Legolas to take out the third orc. He wasn't really sure his plan would work, but he knew there was nothing else they could do at that time.

Going from tree to tree, he finally found a tree big enough to hide behind and close enough to the orc he had to kill.

'_What am I doing?'_

Before he could think anything else Arandur had already fired his two arrows. He saw the orcs fall and quickly ran to the third orc who was about to call to his sleeping companions.

The black creature couldn't bring out a single word. He felt something sharp going through his neck. He attempted to clutch his throat, where the blade came out, but instead he sank to his knees.

Arandur was already untying the elves.

The elves quickly recovered their weapons including Legolas' second blade. They also managed to save enough horses for a swift ride back to Mirkwood.

"Legolas?" Eleiden whispered.

Legolas didn't turn around to face his brother. He didn't feel like glaring yet.

"We should get going now," he said instead.

The elves silently obeyed, feeling the tension between the two brothers.

The orcs didn't wake during their little escape.

It didn't take Legolas long to get tired. His shoulder ached and he really needed some sleep. At first he didn't even notice the elf riding beside him. It was the elf they had rescued. The raven-haired being still looked familiar.

"Excuse me, _your highness_?"

Legolas managed to look at the young elf. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, but may I ask you a question."

Legolas nodded. "Of course, but why don't you tell me your name first?"

"My name is Elros, son of Aranhil. Are you the son of king Thranduil?"

"Yes, I'm sure he would like to meet you when we arrive home."

Elros smiled. "I'd be honoured. The young elf over there, he looks just like you. Is he your brother?"

Legolas frowned. "Yes, but why all these questions?"

"My father told me great tales of Mirkwood when I was young."

Legolas tried a smile and wanted to reply but didn't get the chance.

"Legolas?" Eleiden started with a lump in his throat, "I sense something up ahead."

llll

**Yes, I know, bad chapter. I'll try to update in less than a month this time.**


	4. Yelling Session

**I've been quite busy lately, but I decided to delight you with another chappy. The final chap btw.**

Disclaimer: See first chappy

_**Promise**_

Chapter Four: Yelling Session

Legolas didn't believe there was a real thread up ahead. He couldn't be sure but he doubted there were more orcs coming from the other side. He glanced at the other warriors around him; they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Perhaps we should try to go around what's up ahead," Arandur said.

"There's no way we can avoid them seeing us, at the rate they're travelling they should be here any second. Besides, I think they're elves."

"Adar?" Eleiden asked. He didn't know if he was supposed to be relieved or scared to death if it really was the king.

"Maybe."

Legolas' words weren't even cold when a small group of Mirkwood elves approached them.

Much to the two brothers' surprise their father had indeed joined the group and rode in front of it.

"I had hoped to postpone my doom." Eleiden swallowed the lump in his throat and slowed down. He made sure his father didn't see him right away.

Elros frowned when he saw this. "Are you not happy to see your father?"

Eleiden tried a sarcastic grin. "You told my brother you heard stories of our father, am I right?"

Elros nodded but was still confused.

"Then your father must've told you about his moody moments... this is one of those moments," Eleiden replied as he slowed down even more.

Elros couldn't help the grin.

"Forgive me, your highness," he whispered.

"Legolas," Thranduil greeted his oldest son. He shook his head in dismay when he saw the sling. "Care to tell me what happened _this_ time?"

"I'd love to explain," Legolas replied sarcastically, "but I believe this can wait until we're home."

Thranduil knew his son was right and dropped the subject; instead he eyed the other elves. Weariness was written on all of their faces.

The king didn't need to ask where the others were, he already knew.

"Very well, we return home!"

When they got back, he would send a small group of elves to retrieve the bodies of their companions.

Eleiden almost fell off his horse when he suddenly heard his father's booming voice. He tried to calm himself. He understood this conversation couldn't be avoided but he had hoped not to do it while sitting on a horse. He gathered his courage and met the king's gaze.

"What were you thinking? I was worried sick! Are you out of your mind?"

Eleiden didn't dare interrupt his father; he waited for more yelling, but much to his surprise it didn't come. He knew that yelling and asking rhetorical questions were the king's way of saying that he was glad his sons were alright.

Not another word was spoken and when they finally got back he could hear sighs of relief coming from every elf. Thranduil sent his sons and the other warriors to the healing wing.

When he later went to check on them he found the two of them asleep.

He seated himself in one of the chairs next to the bed where his oldest son was sleeping in.

He eyed both of his sons, especially his youngest one, who was also sitting in a chair but on the other side of the bed.

The king heard a moan coming from the bed; he immediately straightened up and looked at Legolas.

"Ion-nin?"

At first he didn't get a reply.

"Legolas?" He tried again.

"Adar?" The young elf came back to full awareness.

Thranduil smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, adar."

Thranduil didn't look like he believed his son but let it slip.

"Care to tell me what happened _now_?"

Legolas explained everything to his father, Eleiden following them, the orc fight and meeting a young elf called Elros.

"So his name is Elros?"

Legolas nodded. "I think he wants to stay in the city for a while. I'm sure we will learn his story eventually."

"That's fine with me."

Eleiden chose that moment to come back to the land of the living. He groaned when he saw his father.

"Just get it over with, adar."

Thranduil smiled. "Get what over with?"

"The painful lecture you are about to give."

"I already gave you one."

Eleiden remembered the short yelling session earlier and frowned. "That was it?"

"That was it." Thranduil stood and walked to the door.

"Get some more rest, both of you."

Before either one of them could reply, the great king had already left.

The two brothers just eyed each other, flabbergasted.

"We should make him see the healer."

Eleiden nodded. "Aye, that we should do."

**The end**


End file.
